Damp Leaves and Birthdays
by Ryuuza
Summary: We all love Demon Lord [hand down his pants] Krayon, don't we? Yes, and so does Raenef IV. One-shot bit o' fluff.


_A/N:_ Not sure what inspired this random piece of DD fanfiction.  Yup, I've read DD5 but because it a) confused the hell outta me, and b) pissed me off a bit with its insinuations on certain relationships, we're going to pretend it didn't happen.  I've made up my own explanation for why Raenef IV is back. ^_^. And I think it's a cute relationship in any case.

-Oh and for those waiting for MMD7, it's um…coming. (Look, a pun!) No, really, I'm working on it.  Unfortunately, real life and a lack of place to safely write lemons are interfering with its post.  Be patient w/ me please! ^^;; *runs away from rabid EclipsexRae fans throwing tomatoes*

_Warnings:_ yaoi, lime, background Eclipse x RaenefV, hints of Erutis + Chris, possible OOC-ness

_Disclaimer:_ I have a lighter.  It's a pretty lighter.  I also have a couple of pretty candles and some J-pop/J-rock CDs.  See how I've not mentioned owning the rights of Demon Diary?  Well, see, I don't.

**Damp Leaves and Birthdays**

_[before]_

Turning three-thousand-seven-hundred-forty-three was not an everyday occurrence.  Krayon was celebrating by lighting nineteen houses on fire and giving 3,743 mortals terrible nightmares.  Why nineteen?  Well, as he certainly only _looked_ nineteen, he might as well celebrate that number too. All in all, [it would be] a very satisfactory and inarguably proper way for the fifth eldest demon lord in existence to celebrate his birthday.  

He took a moment to wrap a curl of hair around his finger and admire it.  No split ends for him, even at this age.  He rolled over, his white silk sheets tangling around him.  Mmm, he thought sleepily.  It was too early to get up.  And as it was his birthday, he was going to allow himself the luxury of sleeping late.  Torching houses and giving nightmares would hardly take up an hour or so; he'd do it this afternoon.

Warm, fuzzy sunlight streamed through his blinds and cast stripes on his bed.  What terrible weather.  He'd have to call in a favor from Lemoirsaef, goddess of weather, and ask for a thunderstorm or two.  Or maybe just some ominous clouds.  Rain would put out the fires he was planning to set.  Lemoirsaef didn't usually grant special requests but she'd make an exception for Krayon's 3,743rd birthday.

Ex-lovers were handy sometimes.  Krayon buried his face in his pillow.  But only sometimes.  He felt a warmth emanate from behind him, and a moment later, an arm snaked around his bare waist and pulled him back against a firm, equally bare body.  Krayon hid a smirk as a tongue lapped at the back of his neck.  Current lovers were so much more fun.

"Good morning to you too," he said, twisting around to see his lover's face.

"Happy birthday." His lover licked his lips and sent a heavy-lidded smile in his direction.  Long black hair fanned across the contrasting sheets.  Krayon fingered it idly, mind on more interesting matters…like how to make those leaf-green eyes close in ecstasy.  It was his turn to be on top.  And it was his birthday, in any case.

Krayon smiled a smug little smile that only smug demon lords could smile and rolled on top of Raenef.  "Let's celebrate," he purred, running a long, slender finger down his lover's bare chest.  His smile only grew smugger when the younger demon lord shuddered slightly beneath him.  Krayon sat up, straddling Raenef's thighs, and crossed his arms as he looked contemplatively down at his lover.

"I think," he began slowly, freeing a hand to tap his chin thoughtfully, "that we should…"

"Get busy, right now?"  Demon Lord Raenef the IV glared up at the honey-blonde grinning down at him.  "If you want to be on top, don't stall!"  Impatiently, he thrust his hips upwards to emphasize his words.

Krayon dropped onto his lover's body, sliding his arms around him.  "I think we should snuggle," he said cheerfully into Raenef's neck.  He buried his nose into the familiar scent of Raenef's hair and promptly went to sleep, his own curls splayed across the two entwined bodies.

Raenef stared disbelievingly at the demon lord cuddled up against him.  He slapped a hand to his forehead and rolled his eyes.  "And he wonders why people don't believe he's the fifth eldest demon in existence!"  Sighing, Raenef tucked Krayon more firmly against him, and groused, "Tease."

_[now]_

It was silent.  One of those ghastly awkward silences that were pervasive after one has done something exceedingly embarrassing that preceded either thoughtless snickers or sympathetic murmurs.

In this particular situation, it preceded neither.  The awkward silence only led to stunned silence, mouths agape and eyes wide with disbelief.

"You and Raenef were _sleeping_ together?" cried Chris.  He quickly made the holy symbol of Rased and commenced chanting, "Icky, icky, icky," and making faces until Erutis gave him a sharp kick in the shins.

"Don't say that!" she retorted, covering her ears.  "That makes it sound like he was sleeping with _Rae!_"  She cast a desperate glance around the massive library until her gaze finally settled on the blonde Raenef V, currently curled up in Eclipse's lap, looking shocked.  Erutis whirled around to glare at Demon Lord Krayon of Egae, who stood next to Raenef IV, looking highly self-conscious.  "_You!_" she snarled.

Krayon shifted.  "Er…hi?"

"I thought you liked Erutis!" piped up the younger Raenef before anyone could say anything particularly insulting, as Erutis looked on the verge of doing.

"I did."  For this admission, Krayon was graced with two glares, one from a partly-sickened, partly-furious, and partly-still stunned swords master, and the other from his ex-lover.  He shrugged and looked defensive.  "What?  I _did_.  You'd think I'd get points for being honest," he grumbled to himself.

Eclipse hid a smirk.  "No."  He tightened his hold on his master.  Current master.  Though it was all very confusing as one was supposed to only have one master, ever, since previous masters were supposed to be _dead,_ but really, there was nothing he could do about it now.  Other than hoping that Raenef IV would kindly vanish as he had appeared and, preferably, stay dead this time.  Oh, one couldn't argue that Eclipse had admired his previous master greatly for his powers of memorization, but that admiration and respect didn't extend as far as to forgive said previous master for threatening his newly founded relationship with Raenef V.

Who was currently squirming in his lap in a very distracting manner.

Eclipse laid a gentle hand on his lord's shoulder.  "Sit still," he ordered in a harsh whisper.  _Before I embarrass myself more than Krayon has embarrassed himself._

Raenef (the fifth) cast a wide green-eyed look up at him.  His lower lip trembled.

The dark-haired demon sighed and dropped a reassuring kiss on those soft lips.  "Yes, I still love you."  His little master brightened and wrapped his arms around Eclipse's neck.

"Yay!"  He then proceeded to enthusiastically engage his tutor in something that vaguely resembled mouth-to-mouth resuscitation but involved a lot more tongue and a lot less breathing.

The other Raenef (the fourth) cleared his throat, the faintest flush on his pale skin.  "I'm glad you're happy with my, er, heir, Eclipse.  I think we're done here."  Grabbing Krayon's hand and casting a particularly nasty look at Erutis, he transported both he and Krayon out of the castle.

When they had left, Chris slumped to the ground.  "Holy Rased, your faithful servant pleads that you allow him to join you right now," he begged, clasping his hands before him and raising his face toward the ceiling.  "O Rased, let your light save this poor cleric from the depths these twisted, _twisted_ demons.  _Get me out of here!_" he concluded decisively.

Erutis chucked a book at him.  "What a jerky, jerky demon that was!" she huffed.  Her eyes flashed angrily.  "How dare he say he likes me?"  She kicked the nearest table.  "He should stay with Raenef the fourth!"  Unknown to all, Erutis was actually quite the covert yaoi fan (as her impressive collection of snapshots of Raenef V and Eclipse together in all sorts of interesting positions would testify to).  She rather thought Krayon and Raenef IV would look cute together—and on the plus side, it would keep that ditzy, pigtailed demon lord from chasing after _her_ which left her free to, um, abuse Chris. 

She blew her bangs out of her face in exasperation.  "Stupid demons."   Why didn't they stay monogamous or something?

_[later]_

"What on _earth_ were you _thinking_?!" Raenef (the fourth) demanded as they reappeared in Krayon's room at the demon lord's castle.  He crossed his arms and glared mightily at his ex-lover.  "Why did you think it necessary to inform all and sundry that we used to sleep together?!"

Krayon chewed thoughtfully on the end of one pigtail.  "Well, now, since you've kind of come back to life, I thought it best that we sort out some complications.  Misconceptions and the like."  He stuck his tongue out at Raenef.  "Completely your fault of course.  If you'd stayed dead, we wouldn't have had any of these problems!"

Verdant eyes narrowed.  "Really?" Raenef said huskily, moving to stand behind Krayon, one finger trailing teasingly along his neck.  "Would you have preferred that I stay away?"

Krayon bit his lip.  "Well…" Then he seemed to recollect that he was the older of the two.  And the one with legal right to be alive.  He straightened, turned, and pressed a finger to his ex-lover's lips.  "Don't speak 'til I'm done, mate."

Raenef looked offended.  "'Mate?'  Is that all I am now?"  He ignored the finger on his lips, speaking around it as he commented in an affronted manner, "I used to merit a 'darling' at the very least."

"Your fault for dying on me," snapped Krayon, his stars sparkling indignantly.  He moved away.  "In any case, the only reason I showed up at your castle and told Eclipse and the rest of them about our past was because the little demon lord would've never been completely happy in his relationship with Eclipse if he kept thinking that you and Eclipse had something going on.  Or me and Eclipse, for that matter."

The other demon lord pulled a face.  "Me and Eclipse?"  He shook his head.  "He's beautiful but it'd never have worked out.  Too submissive."  Evidently, he was ignoring the fact that Eclipse, as a mere demon, had no choice in being submissive to his master.  Raenef instead idly gathered his hair in one hand (the turban had been gone since he'd first run into Krayon) and said skeptically, "So the only reason was to make my heir happy?"

 "No.  I also wanted to remind you.  In case being dead and coming back alive had affected your memory."  Krayon looked seriously at Raenef.  "Why are you back anyway?"

"Curious thing really…"  Raenef moved across the room to the window and eyed the blinds with a raised eyebrow.  "You still have those things?"

"I like them," the fifth eldest demon defended.

"They're hardly au rigueur.  Well, anyway," Raenef returned to his narration, staring out through Krayon's odd window-decorations.  "It was during the Hangma War.  Three of heaven's creatures cursed me…they gave up their lives that I would die within a year after the conclusion of the war, no matter who won."  He smiled grimly.  "I did."

Krayon's amber eyes softened as he recalled the pain of loss.  "I know," he said softly.

"But during that one year's span they gave me, I discovered how to combine an ancient transformation spell with the creatures' own white magic."  Raenef laughed, his eyes gleaming with triumph.  "I've merged with a cat, Krayon.  They have nine lives, you know."  He tilted his head, hair tumbling down a shoulder, as he quipped, "I've seven left."

Krayon was not nearly as nonchalant.  "Manipulating curses always comes at a price," he said bluntly.  "What was yours?"

"Half my power."

Amber eyes widened fleetingly as Krayon drew in a sharp breath.  "Half your—"

Raenef left the window and wound himself around Krayon, the heat of body against body warming them both.  "I've still got my incantations, love; I've only half my power to back them is all.  I'm still more powerful than you," he teased, pressing his lips to Krayon's ear, cheek, neck…

"Feh, you wish."  Krayon tugged on his hair, pulling his head back up.  "So you're really alive?" he asked, staring into those green eyes he thought he'd never see again.  It all seemed so impossible…but if anyone could do it, it was his Raenef.

"Yes.  Though the gods are a bit upset with me," admitted his lover with an amused smile.  "They can't berate me my cleverness, of course, but as my heir is the legal Demon Lord Raenef now, I've been demoted to mere 'demon.'"  He rubbed wantonly against the older demon lord.  "Still want me?"

Krayon looked at the beautiful demon in front of him, hair as black as the darkest night and eyes the color of summer leaves after a rainstorm… Skin paler than ivory and lips that knew wicked power.  Could he ever not want this?  Krayon answered both Raenef and himself with a long, involved kiss that left both demons breathing heavily when they finally drew apart.  "I missed you," Krayon said quietly, pouting just the slightest bit.

Raenef smirked.  "Good."  He lowered his head to suck greedily on the skin just below his lover's ear.  "Guess what?" he murmured, sliding his tongue over the smooth skin.

"What?" moaned Krayon, his hands threaded desperately through Raenef's hair.

"It's my birthday."

Distracted by the fingers sliding up under his shirt and another set pulling out the ribbons that held his hair up in pigtails, Krayon didn't respond for a good while.  "How old are you?" he gasped, as Raenef found a nipple to tease.  "Aaa!"

"Five hundred seventeen."

That shocked Krayon enough to pull away.  "_What_?!"  He looked horrified.  "I knew you were young but…_this makes me a cradle-robber!_"  He appeared ready to hyperventilate.  "How old was I when you were born?  Um…damn it, _old_."  He couldn't do math when hyperventilating.  (Did you really expect him to?)

Raenef, annoyed, silenced him the best way he knew how.  "It's not robbery," he whispered a few minutes later, trailing his tongue in a maddening path down Krayon's now exposed chest, "if it's being offered."  He grinned one last wicked grin.  "And as it's my birthday, 'mate,' I'm on top."  He pushed Krayon back onto the familiar bed.

"Dammit."

"Meow."

_Owari__/Finis/End_

_More notes:_ Please review! *puppy-dog eyes* 


End file.
